Corruption
by QueenBbrony
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this idea just popped in my head. It's obviously an au so if people don't enjoy that you can go now. Hope you enjoy.

As the sun rose, showing its first colours of dawn, Toshiro Hitsugaya woke up out of his futon getting ready for his patrol around the empire.

He had only recently become a high ranking member of his division but his authority and responsibility were like second nature to him. No one was surprised when he got the spot as lieutenant despite his young age. In fact everybody had expected it and respected him for it.

He briskly changed out of his sleeping wear. Stripping from the baby blue fabric and into his standard uniform, a Shihakushō. Grabbing his lieutenant badge and strapping it securely around his upping arm. The corners of his mouth curved slightly as he felt a sense of pride wash over him.

Hastily he walked over to his katana and tied it sturdily, with turquoise material, around him. The action becoming almost a habit.

One thing any assassins brought with them was a weapon. It never really mattered what kind but it was almost always a katana.

Walking out the room quietly he didn't really expect to see anyone but when he opened the door he was surprised with the entrance of the third seat of his division, Rangiku Matsumoto. His eyes widened slightly when seeing her with her usual bubbly radiant smile. Although having tired looking eyes she seemed to be in a very good mood. But his shock quickly disappeared. When Toshiro looked down he noticed a plate of watermelon in her hands.

"What are you doing up so early, Matsumoto?" He questioned. One thing Rangiku didn't like was early mornings. You would learn that after many late nights of parting and early morning hangovers.

"I came here to congratulate you!" She said still perky. "Today's you're first day out on patrol as a lieutenant! And I knew you wouldn't get any breakfast because you're always in a hurry."

"I'm not hungry." He answered. "Besides last night I had enough of a celebration." When he said those words he recalled how much of a disaster it was. It was supposed to be a quiet little party giving congratulation to the newly ranked lieutenant but when Matsumoto got out her secret stash of saka the entire division got extremely wasted. Matasumoto had kept on insisting him to drink. But he didn't want to get intoxicated or do something he would regret the next day.

He recalled a particular moment when when his captain Isshin Kurosaki had been dared to jump into a lake naked. The haunting image wouldn't ever be erased from his mind.

Rangiku pouted slightly at hearing his words. "But you didn't have a drop of alcohol last night. You always manage to be a party pooper." However in an instant she was able to get her smile back. "Anyways I'm positive you'd like a slice of watermelon." She said waving the plate of fruit slightly in his face. "Considering it is your favorite."

"Look I'm not hungry, okay?" He told irratation dusting his features. "And I need to go to the fifth division quickly to meet up with Kurosaki." Toshiro answered more calmly. Without another word Toshiro brushed passed Rangiku heading to the fifth division.

Turning around Rangiku looked at Toshiro her face now showing a frown. His walked leaked with authority and he looked much older that he actually was. She sighed deeply. Toshiro was completely different from when he started. He started out as an innocent young boy and became corrupted with the way of the Gotei 13. But even so she still sometimes saw that little boy with the stubborn attitude.

Stepping away from his room she gripped the plate of goods a little tighter. She knew he would eat it eventually. It was his favorite fruit after all. He would be back in no time anyway, Toshiro wasn't one to mess around when it came to anything.

Sometimes Rangiku wished he would become a child once more so she could teach him everything all over again. So she could train with him, fight on equal terms instead of him overpowering her. So she could laugh at him when he stuffed his face with candy and he would shout irritated while blushing embarrassed.

To be honest she just wanted some private time with him; see how he was doing. Talk to him, it had certainly been a long time since that had happened.

In her humble opinion he was growing up too fast Toshiro was only a pre-teens and pre-teens didn't have the responsibilities of adults. She felt like he was still immature and naive to be dealing with the problem he had. But Toshiro hadn't realised how Rangiku felt and was always too busy. Rangiku was closer than he knew and she needed to keep it that way. Sighing anther time Rangiku walked deeper into the division.

* * *

In no time Toshiro had arrived in the fifth division. And he noticed the orange haired captain standing outside waiting for him, his haori waving lightly in the breeze. A stern look indenting his face, his arms crossed and his body ridged. Only turning just, he gave Toshiro a disapproving looked.

"Be quicker next time." Ichigo told him bearly any emotion in his voice.

Toshiro gave a nod responding with "Sorry for the inconvenience."

Not responding Ichigo started walk and he followed behind. The captain of the fifth division was not one to fuss around. He didn't like chit chat, he didn't like people being goofy (like his father) and he definitely didn't like people being late.

This attitude wasn't a surprise though.

Ever since he was little he was bullied for his hair colour and people just assumed he was weak. That always seemed to get him irritated but he never got upset enough to get rid of his smile. His mother had been there for him through the rough times being his sunshine in his life of darkness and when she passed away it crushed him.

After that he learned to stand up for himself to be strong and not to burden his family with problems. But when his sisters Yuzu and Karin were kidnapped it really hit the nail on the head. He became more distant and cold putting a barrier around him just so he wouldn't feel that kind of pain again. Before he had a temper, before Ichigo was rash and a brute but now he was a lifeless shell of his former self.

Everyday since then he trained harder and harder. Becoming stronger everyday just so he could protect his father if he ever needed it. Deep down inside Ichigo knew his father was strong and deadly. Still though, he would be there by his side if he ever needed him because he was family and he did care about him deeply despite his crazy antics.

Soon enough they arrived to the gate. That single gate blocked out the harmless citizen from dangerous assassins. The one guarding the gate named Jidanbō Ikkanzaka.

"Ikkanzaka." Ichigo called. Jidanbō immediately gave them his full attention.

"Captain Kurosaki, lieutenant Hitsugaya are you out for another patrol?" He questioned.

Ichigo gave a confirming yes and the bulky man lifted up the gate giving a grunt at how heavy the gate was.

Ichigo and Toshiro then walked passed him and into the land. Most of the people were still sleeping at this early of a time there were the few odd that were setting up stalls getting ready for the flood of people that were bound to come.

The place they patrolled was the large village seeing if anything was suspicious and everything was in check. No one tried to attack them or threaten them that would just be a death sentence and most of the people here wasn't taking the risk of death. No matter how much they wanted to stand up to them.

So they started with just that. Ichigo went and search the south and west part of the village while Toshiro took the north and east.

While Toshiro walked down the dusty path he took mental notes of everything analysing what was there and checking the environment properly. All the houses were relatively clean, they were all made from wood as it would be too expensive for there to be any made of brick. Nothing seemed suspicious or out of place. But something felt out of place to him. Of all people Toshiro would know, he had been in this part of the village a hundred times. It felt as if something was watching him, and very closely.

Glancing to his left side he noticed a figure they must've seen him watching because they ran away quickly.

Being quick on his feet he unsheathed his katana running towards the speeding figure. It surprised him how fast they were on their feet.

Endlessly he chased them. They kept making sudden turns and their speed was phenomenal. They ran down in between the houses their movement rapid and fluid. It was hard for him to keep up because his speed wasn't at that level. As they made another turn he was finally able to corner them. Who ever it was, they ended up running themselves to a wall. There was nowhere to go and nowhere to run.

"Who are you?" He demanded pointing his weapon to the shadey person.

As the figure turned around Toshiro was shocked with the image he saw. "It's you." he said barely above a whisper. The figure smirk widely.

"Get him." They said with a tone you could tell that meant you lost. As she said those words he felt a shard pain in his head before collapsing to the ground. 'Shit' he thought 'it was a trap.' Before he could say any more everything turn black.

* * *

Waiting patiently Ichigo had just finished his patrol and everything seemed to be fine. Right now though he was waiting for Toshiro who was taking an unusually long time. When Ichigo had had enough of waiting he decided that he would go looking for Toshiro and have a word with him about his tardiness.

He started to walk in the direction Toshiro had. Nothing was out of the ordinary in his eyes. Everything was fine so where was he? Ichigo thought. When he was finished patrolling the village he decided to go into the forest.

Nothing, he had been searching for was seemed like an eternity. After he decided to head back coming to the conclusion that maybe he left without him. It made no sense to him that he would leave and it made no sense that he would just disappear. A moment passed as he thought of what to do. He decided that he would report this incident later and get back now.

But all of a sudden a he heard a rustle in the trees. There was no wind and there was barley a breeze in the air.

"Who's there?!" He yelled loud and hoarse.

What he hadn't expected to see was a petit girl come out the trees. Her hair was raven black and she had rose cheeks.

"Hello mister." She said softly and dull. Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What are you doing in the woods?" He demanded more than asked. Seeing the girl in more detail he did feel some sympathy for her. Who wouldn't she was wearing tatty clothes and it seemed like she hadn't eaten in days from how skinny she was. "I'll ask you one more time." This time speaking more gentle. "What are you doing here?

"I'm here to capture you." While she said that the little girl had kicked him directly in the stomach sending him flying and crashing into a tree, causing it to crack. He felt a strange stinging sensation in his abdomen it felt like a swarm of bugs invading his body. Abruptly he gasped. It was crazy how strong she was, unnatural almost. For a few seconds his body was still in shock. How could a girl, so young and so thin, be that strong? But he wasn't the captain of the fifth division for nothing.

He stood up dusting himself and prepared for the battle. This time his guard was up, the girl had surprised his at first but now he wouldn't let any of her tricks fool him, this time.

Standing in a fighting stance he waited for her to make a move. Nothing seemed to happen at first. The tension in the air was strong.

Making her move she jumped up causing a small tremor and leaving an indentation in the ground. Her face was blank and focused as she speeded towards Ichigo.

Just when she was close enough he stepped aside. The little girl slammed into the ground strongly, leaving another crater. Ichigo was not planning to kill the girl he needed to trap her and get some answers out of her. Everything about this situation was bizzare a girl attacking him out of the blue, what had he ever done to the people here? Though capturing the youth seemed to be out of Ichigo's capabilities considering just how strong she was.

Another jump she slammed her leg into the ground. At this moment Ichigo's eye began to go blurry and mild dizziness had struck him surprisingly. The earth trembled at the force of the kick and Ichigo was losing his balance. She saw this and came bolting towards him at a lightning speed aiming for a punch in his face.

He saw the bolting girl however and straightened his stance quickly. Centimeters away from hitting him Ichigo swiftly raised his katana. The sharp weapon slicing down her arm this caused her arm to bleed profusely.

As swiftly as he had taken out his weapon he snatched the girl by the collar; slamming her against the ground. His katana now aiming directly for her heart.

"Did you think you would actually capture me?" The venom soaking in his words was deadly. "Do you know who I am!" He yelled.

"Yes." She said seemingly in a trance it was horrifying how calm she was in this situation. "Your Ichigo Kurosaki captain of the fifth division and brother to Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki. And I must capture you." His gripped tightened when she mention his sisters he hadn't seen them since they were five. How did this outsider know about her? How would she know something that most of his squad didn't even know?

"How do you know about my sisters?" He questioned.

"I know alot mister." She said simply. Ichigo gritted his teeth a sudden rage burning inside him.

"ANWSER ME!" He yelled at the top of his voice. Swinging his katana back and lunging it towards her. He screamed mightily in doing so letting out his rage. In his mind he was going to kill this girl. And nothing was stopping him from doing so.

But when he was closing in on the the girl something didn't feel right. His body started to stiffen and his limbs had completely stopped working. An arm that was about to kill, just millimeter away from the girl's throat. Now quivering without explanation. And his legs that once stood strong now jelly like and unable to stand firm. His body wobbled until it fell helplessly. The once lethal katana falling from his grip; clattering to the ground away from him. The tightened hand on the girl's collar was no longer there.

It had appeared as if it was over. Like she had won as he layed on the ground. But he refused it; he refused that he had just been beaten by a little girl. So he painfully stood up. His legs trembling ever so slightly. But this was no used and a waste of his energy. Just a second later he was going to attempt it again but the dizziness had come back and attacked him by ten fold. Things were blurry for a second until he fell unconscious.

"Mission complete." Mumbled the little girl.

AN: So I decided to write another fanfic. I have no idea when I'm updating maybe in a couple of weeks if enough people like it I suppose I'll update earlier. Warning I'm slow at updating. Anyway I would like to know if you would like anything to happen in this story. For example if you want a certain couple to be together or you want something specific to happen you can PM me or put it in your review. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! ^-^ Also sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I'm not the best at editing.


	2. Chapter 2

The crisp cold air would've pinched at anyone's skin. But not Toshiro, for a matter of fact that was the last thing he was worried about. When asleep he had been put inside a strange room.

When he had awoken he had no idea where he was and it took him a while for his eyes to adjust. As soon as they did he saw that he was in a dark and murky room. There were no doors and light seemed to be spilling from somewhere but he couldn't tell where. It was quite puzzling to say the least.

Painful and constricting chains had been wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Connecting him to the wall. They stung slightly on his skin due to the cool temperature.

"Where did you take me you bastards!" Toshiro yelled for what seemed like the millionth time. However for some reason his voice stayed stable and strong. Despite the great turmoil that was inside.

Mentally Toshiro noted that he might die. Anger had fallen upon him for being so careless and not being able to escape. It was not a regular occurrence for Toshiro to be fooled or tricked into something. Commonly it was him that would trick people easily. It wouldn't be hard for the child prodigy to do it.

This time though he was tricked. And he kept thinking how he would have to pay the price for all that he's done; for all the lives he was ordered to have taken. His body slumped as the thoughts of death entered his mind. He didn't want to die but he knew for a fact the people disliked him even before he started to slaughter them. His fists clenched. "Damn them." He said bearly above a whisper before screaming out his frustration of the situation. "Damn them to hell!" Toshiro yelled in furry the blood raging in his body.

Desperate to escape he ran forward attempting to reach freedom, letting out a warrior's cry. Thinking maybe if he ran fast enough or if it had enough force that the chains would break and he would be free. But of course it didn't and the might of his running only caused the shackles to pull on his limbs more violently; the friction almost allowing his skin to bleed.

But that didn't stop him he was too stubborn and too pridful to let himself be vulnerable, to be helpless, to be useless. Over and over he ran pulling the chains harder and harder. His limbs and skin being tortured in the process. The constant pain jogging through his muscles. Until finally he fell.

The speed of his running had caused him to trip over himself. Releasing a moan of exhaustion he punch the floor violently; letting out his irratation and anger. The metal wrapped around his wrists shaking letting out a resonating rattle. "Why were you so weak?" He whispered to himself. His fists clenched tighter as he stared at the ground unable to see what exactly it was made of.

"How were you tricked so easily?" He asked himself his breathing becoming heavy and rigid. All that was left in him was anger and frustration.

Being as young as he was anger just came naturally to him. But it had been along time since he was this furious with himself. He was angry because he had spent so much of his time trying to become stronger for his loved ones, to protect them. But it was no use now. He rolled onto his back feeling the cold ground though his clothes. A cooling sensation spread through his body relaxing him slightly. "I'm sorry Momo. I'm sorry Matsumoto." He said out loud feeling shame. Eventhough none of this was necessarily his fault.

He took a breath of dusty air before sitting up in a slouch position and muttering. "Sorry Granny."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Walking around the Division like a mad women Matsumoto waited. Toshiro had been longer than ususal and she was starting to get worried. He was usually back in no time just so he could be here and finish all the paper work she had been slacking off on. But this time he was late, very late. She bit her lower lip in anticipation. 'Any minute now he's going to come in here.' She thought to herself. 'Any minute now.' They words repeated in her head becoming reasuring and comforting in a way. But still her body wouldn't stop fussing. Steadily she moved her hands onto her temple massaging them lightly. 'Relax he'll be here soon.'

Hearing the door open behind her she turned imagining it to be Toshiro. Smiling brightly she turned. "Finally I thought you'd be-" In the middle of her sentence she stopped realising it was just her captain. "Oh Captain Kurosaki." Rangiku said in disappointment. Her tone was clear and bland.

"What did I do?" Isshin asked his voice whiney and childish.

Her frown only deepened despite his goofy attitude. "Captain by any chance have you seen Hitsugaya?" She questioned eyebrows scrunching together closely. The anxiety filled look almost foreign.

"Hitsugaya?" When seeing her body language Isshin's attitude had changed. "Isn't he out on patrol?" Isshin looked at her concerned it wasn't like Rangiku to be worried or sad or basically anything negative. On certain days he thought it would be impossible to get rid of her bubbly mood.

"Yes." Rangiku told him still uneasily. "But he's never late."

Sternly Isshin walked over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine you know that."

"I know." she whispered. Her head hung loosely and her eyes did not face that of her captain.

For a moment Isshin's expression became sad. He understood how sad she was feeling right now; Toshiro was like a son to her. It would traumatising to her if anything happened to him. Just like it would terrorise him if anything happened to Ichigo. Many things had been done to his family. It wouldn't have surprised anyone if he became over protective of Ichigo but he wasn't that kind of man. His son needed freedom Ichigo was in his first stages of blooming into a responsible adult. The last thing Ichigo needed was Isshin holding him back from what he desired.

He stared at Rangiku for a second until he removed his hand and walked over to his desk. A small sigh sounding from his mouth.

"Yamamoto requested you for an assassination." He said. "If you'd like I'll send someone else."

"No. I'll go." Without another word she walked away. Heading for the first division, the concerned look in Isshin's eyes never letting go of her.

It might sound bad but at that moment Rangiku did want to assassinated someone. Granted it was sinister and gorey but she just wanted her mind to be off her current worries. It be sound terrible to take someone's life as measly a form of distraction but that's what she needed right now. 'I hope your okay.' She thought to herself biting her lower lip.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brown eyes had woken up hazily. Everything seemed to be spinning in circles. Ichigo tried looking at his hands but the lighting hadn't been bright enough and a resounding thud started in his head.

When Ichigo looked around he had no idea where he was. It was a darkly lit room and he found shackles constricting his limbs. A thudding pain in his head had continued and never stopped.

A soft grumble passed his mouth as if he had just gotten out from bed. Lifting up his hand he rubbed his head gently; a quiet rattling following quickly afterwards.

"Where am I?" He asked rhetorically his voice slightly raspy.

"I see your awake." A mysterious voice came from the opposite side of where he was sat.

At the sound of the voice Ichigo instantly put his guard up. The shadows wrapped around the figure masking it's identity. Just by the tone of the voice Ichigo could tell it was a man. Eventhough the figure couldn't see it Ichigo glared at him. He didn't trust many people and it looked like there was another contender on the list.

Squinting his eyes, to try and see light, he watched the man carefully incase of any sudden movements. But there was hardly any light to see a thing. The figure in front of him was concealed by the overwhelming darkness.

However Ichigo was able to hear some noises. He heard slight shuffling before hearing the familiar sound of a match setting fire. The little light was able to reveal two hands.

Looking at the hands as best he could, he saw them dipping down onto two white candles intensifying the light. A tray appearing. The blur in his sight had soften and he was now able to see better.

Slowly Ichigo's eyes moved up finally seeing the man. He was a blonde man with a striped green and white hat on his head covering his eyes. His mouth was pinched up in a smile. The tray on his hands contained a tea set with two cups a teapot; steam drifted lazily out the pot contrasting with the cold air in the room.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Ichigo asked the heat practically blasting from his eyes.

"Already starting with the questions, huh?" A grin stained his face. Relaxed and calm he bent his legs to sit on the floor. Pouring hot green liquid into the tiny cups.

"Would you like some tea before we start talking?" He extended his arm gesturing for him to take it.

"No thanks." He answered bitterly. "There's no telling what you put in there you creep."

The way the man smirked even after the way Ichigo insulted him made him feel caution. The blonde man noticed his discomfort.

"Hhm. I guess your a bit on edge, huh?" The way he said that was so threatening yet playful. "Well I should introduce myself. Name's Kisuke Urahara."

"So why did you bring me here, Urahara?" Ichigo didn't let the glare of his to leave the strange man. 'When I get out of here I'm going to kill you.' Ichigo thought to himself.

"I won't waste your time and get straight to the point." He said lowering his hat slightly shadowing his eyes more, making him look dangerous. His voice was now serious. "You see. I don't like shinigami so much. They have done a lot to the people living here. That most of them don't even deserve. The people here only live to serve them and if they don't they're killed so it's quite obvious that I don't like them. But I need help. You're help to be specific." Kisuke's was now fully focused on Ichigo. "So what you say?"

For some biculiar reason he wanted to laugh at his face. 'How much of a moron could this guy be?'

"Why would I ever help someone as shady as you?" Ichigo still looked at him sternly no matter how much he wanted to laugh at him for being a fool.

In that instant Urahara's smirk seemed to get wider. "Because I have something you want?"

"Oh really." Ichigo asked as a cold chuckle was sounded. "So what do I want? Let me guess your going to bribe me with money or your going to let me take the place of an all mighty ruler? How gullible do you think I am?"

Urahara just seemed to answer with another question. "Have you ever wondered about your mother's death, Ichigo?" He asked his voice sly. "Isn't it strange how just afew months afterwards your sisters were kidnapped?"

The atmosphere in the room had become incredibly tense. But it seemed that Kisuke wasn't as tense about thing as Ichigo was. All he did was sit there picking up his cup of tea and taking sips of it while he patiently waited for an answer.

"What?" Ichigo had to practically force the words out from how angry he was.

"Do you want me to repeat the question or would you like me to answer it?" He asked taking another sip of tea.

"Answer." He told him anger showing tremendously.

"If you say so." Kisuke said. "You see Ichigo I can reunite you with your sisters. I know exactly where they are. But it will come with the cost of helping me."

"Do you think I'm delusional enough to actually go along with your plan?"

"Then again I could always leave you here to starve and die." He said the threat obvious. "I'll give you a couple hours to think about it."

Standing up he picked up the tray; walking closer to Ichigo, he placed the tray a meter infront of him. "Have some tea if you'd like." That was the last thing he said before walking away. He pushed the wall and that seemed to open a door before it closed quickly.

'Reunite with my sister.' Ichigo thought. The idea bearly digesting in his brain.

AN: So this was chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. Update will be random depending if I have time or if I don't feel lazy, sorry. Anyway I would like to know if my writing is okay. And don't be scared to write criticism I can always learn to improve


End file.
